There have been various attempts to create an intermediate file format for the exchange of feature data or graphical information between systems (such as Computer Aided Design (CAD) systems) and products. A native file format is typically associated with each CAD system, some of which are complex, do not always translate accurately to other CAD systems, and only transfer graphical information. Therefore, there is a need overcome such limitations and to create an intermediate file format that can represent a feature-based 3D model as well as a simple representation of the graphical information for use in multiple applications.
Several companies offer some version of homogeneous collaboration within their products. Such functionality allows users to share models in the native format of the CAD system for design changes. In the homogeneous environment, several conventional techniques are used today. These include using streaming technology to stream large size models between users, redlining and markup using viewers that do not display intelligence in the model (such as features and their associated parameters), or propagating design commands to users. A limitation of such conventional products, however, is the lack of collaboration in a heterogeneous CAD environment.
In order to currently achieve true collaboration between designers, an entire model is transferred between users in real-time. Such a procedure can be very inefficient and slow for large CAD models and assemblies. Hence, there is a further need for a methodology that will propagate only design changes to the collaborators that are concise and easily deliverable over various networks (such as, for example, narrowband networks). This obviates the transfer of entire models between users or manually recreating the design changes at each collaboration node.
Companies have traditionally accumulated large amounts of legacy data as 2D drawings and most new designs are currently modifications to legacy designs that are only available in 2D drawings. Certain conventional solutions can semi-automatically convert simple 2D drawings to 3D models. However, the 3D models generated by these systems are “dumb” geometric models that cannot be edited easily. Certain products available for 2D to 3D conversion create 3D solid models of simple prismatic parts within software that is automated only for the simplest of parts with other more complex parts having to be interactively modeled. Other products also convert simple drawings to 3D models using an intuitive modeling approach whose generated models are not true parametric models. As such, they lack constraints and dimensions and do not represent design intent well. Other products create 3D solid models using a completely manual approach. Although these 3D models are parametric and feature-based, the class of features handled is typically limited to extrusion joins and cuts.
As such, what is also need is a system and method for easily and cost effectively converting 2D drawings to usable 3D models, and generating intelligent 3D parametric and feature-based models. These improvements would allow designers to easily modify the models in the CAD system of their choice. There is also a need to convert older designs to 3D models to for archiving purposes or to manufacture spare parts when users or systems cannot use the 2D data.
It is therefore desirable for the present invention to overcome the limitations and problems described above that are involved with creating and updating a 3D model and creating a related neutral file format.